grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnes Ackler
Agnes Ackler Physical Appearance In life, she was a simple and plain woman. She stood at an average 5'9". Her complexion was fair with a few freckles along her shoulders and checks. Blonde hair went down to her shoulders, framing her plump face. Kind blue eyes seemed to catch the light like glass, reflecting the world around her. Now, she's been reanimated into someone almost unrecognizable. Her slouch makes her shorter, her body much skinnier with the loss of muscle, fat, and even some skin. What remains of the latter is tinted a sickly teal. Her bones poke out along her joints, matching her hair in its color akin to old parchment. Her hair has been cut shorter, now going down to her chin in a vain attempt to maintain its volume. Agnes' eyes shine an unnatural yellow. Backstory In life, she was named Agnes Addler. She was the eldest of four daughters, living a comfortable life in Lordaeron. Her father was a prosperous merchant living in the kingdom's heart. Meanwhile, her mother spent her days in the Church, volunteering to help the priests in any way she could. Mending clothing, bringing the fruits of her gardening, and so on. Agnes would often accompany her during these visits. This brought the attention of one of the head priests. Her love and devotion, as well as her fine education, earned her a spot to become a decon. She cherished her work, focusing on helping the poor and needy throughout her young life. However, all would change when the Prince came home. The chapel where she lived and worked was quickly infested. Agnes died defending the holy place, praying to the Light before she fell. Then she woke up. Her memory of her time in the Scourge is foggy at best, but what spots she does see are horrific. She remembers defiling her home, her mind aching as her body killed those in her path. By the time the Banshee Queen freed her, she was a changed woman. No longer could she follow the Light or even use it. Now she is forsaken, alone with the horrors of what she's done and the empty Void. She's desperately trying to find her place in the world as an undead and making peace with the Shadow. Agnes Ackler currently lives in Undercity, navigating her new home and the Cult of the Damned. Personality Agnes still tries to be a kind and generous woman. However, much of it is now motivated by guilt and a desperate need to repent the unforgivable. Trivia As a child, she always wanted a horse of her own but could never get one. In her new life though, she was able to fulfill this old wish of hers, even if it wasn't in the way she expected. Her trusty undead steed is named Emyr, meaning "king, lord". Her eyesight is awful. In life, she required thick glasses, but in undeath, she can manage using her staff as a cane. OoC Information I'm slowly but surely working on Agnes' wiki page! Updates will be coming as I further develop her in Classic. As of August, her iteration in Classic will be treated as an AU from the retail version to avoid any stress from diverging events. Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Priest Category:Lordaeron